Absolut Anarchy
by skywonder
Summary: Brittany's job tested her wifes control, resulting in alcoholism and a great disorder in their happy lives. in the wake of the anarchy and after seperation incurred, can their love be restored? 1st fanfic and summary.


**Absolut Anarchy**

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GLEE.. I WISH I DID THOUGH

**first fanfic.**

* * *

Rain. The presence of it, ever so soothing. Drops beating softly at night, against the roof and windows of the mansion. With dried tears adourning her pale caramel face, eyes as dull as grey matter, she sat huddled in blankets just listening to the rain. It may be autumn in Southhampton, but it was a deathly winter in Santana's so called home..

Ever since Brittany and the kids left

* * *

From high school sweethearts to marriage, they became one of the worlds celebrity power couples, living in Manhattan, Beverly Hills and eventually settling down in South Hampton with their 4 children. Santana became an award winning singer/actress and the CEO of Roc Nation. Brittany became one of the worlds best choreographers and dancers, co-owning Chasity Studios and the prestegious Pierce & Chang School of Perfoming Arts. Along their journey came their children : Tremaine, Cassidy, River and Kol. all currently at highschool, except Kol whos at his last year in middle school.

The 18 years later since they left school and lima, everything was perfect. that changed when Brittany began her international dance tours. They would last for at least a month, every 3 months- making the blonde absent from her family for 4 months each year. At first Santana and the kids managed their blonde's absence, somewhat ok... until after the second year of tours, Santana spiraled out of control.

Brittany's absence drove Santana to the point of binge drinking till she passed out. During the hell of a month, she wouldn't clean or cook, would lash out on special objects and photos resulting in them breaking and would barely talk to her children. Upset and scared of their mother, the kids would leave without telling her, to go somewhere else, sometimes not returning till a couple of days later.

Trey normally went to Greenwich in NYC, where his parent's old school friends Sam, Mercedes and their children(more importantly their daughter, Tylah Evans; his girlfriend) lived. Cassidy and Kol went to the Fabray-Todd mansion in East Hampton, and stayed with their aunt Q, uncle Xavier and cousins Erica, Lania and Keiran. River ended up at her friend Casey's house, drunk or stoned out of her mind. There excuses to get out of the house were either " Mami got called to LA because the director needed more scenes filmed." " Mami flew to Vegas to finish producing Rihanna's album" " There was an emergency at work in the city and Mami needed to go in an sort it out" the excuses went on and no one questioned them. After the first 3 tours, they learnt how to hide and close off their emotions.

* * *

After those long dreadful months where Brittany was on tour, longing for her family and wife, the blonde would come home after each of her tours, to a pig-stye of a mansion, empty alcohol bottles and glass eveywhere. Brittany would return home to find her wife passed out on the marble floor and her kids not home.

Brittany was devastated with her findings after each tour. after silently cleaning up an unconcious Santana and putting her in their eloborate bed, not bothering just yet to clean the house; she would go and find the kids, as now a routine. All 4 were back within the next 2 hours to a clean, and uneasy silent mansion. After greeting her kids loving and adoringly, she had asked them after each tour where they had stayed, if they were safe and what they thought about the month. None of them, broke down, complained or mentioned their Mami's drinking, becuase they loved their mothers too much to hurt them or to try a break them apart.

After Brittany's first return, once a very hungover Santana woke up, the Latina apologised countlessly to her wife and children for the month and promised it wouldnt happen again. sure enough it did and Santana would try and make it up to her family every time, in which she suceeded in doing.. But after 8 tours with the same welcome home to anarchy, Brittany arrived home again and as expected found Santana deeply asleep on the marble floor and with the mansion in the same style it was after each tour. Heartbroken, she once again cleaned Santana and put here to bed, had the kids come back home, gave them her usual loving greeting and talk.

Expecting to let the past month go, the kids we're shocked to hear their mom emotionally, softly mumur "_ i need you to go pack your bags and everything you need and want.. because we won't be coming back"._

They all packed their belongings, silently. no questions we're asked because they knew their mom was devastated and they, themselves would've broken down. Just as they were about to leave, conjucated in the lounge with their belongings, down the stairs trudged Santana. panning around the room noticing their bags, she broke down.

"_Trey, Cass, Riv, take Kol and the bags, and go wait in the car please" _Their mom asked softly, her soft azure eyes caressing their faces.

sniffling and hiccuping, they complied with tears cascading down each of their faces as they heard their mami hysterically apologise and plead with them not to go. Very reluctantly they piled into the luxurious car but left their doors open hoping to eaves drop on their parents conversation instead only heard a muffled heart broken noises, sounding like a strained and desperate version of their Mami. It scarred them all to hear that.

After half an hour, Their mom emerged from the mansions eloborate doors, red faced, blood shot eyes and the tell-tale tear tracks adourning her face. Hoping into the black Range Rover, wiping her nose and smiling at her children. before starting the engine and slowly driving out of their vast driveway.

* * *

The broken family arrived in Lima, Ohio, 9 hours later at the Pierce Residence and to sympathy. After staying the blonde's parents house for a fortnight, Brittany had rented a mansion in Lima Heights for them and set up another Chasity Studio (wanting to continue working but low key) aswell as still earning from her performing school and studio's. eventually Brittany enrolled them into McKinley High, and let them visiit their Abuelita Maribel and Abuelito Silvestre often once settled in. Santana called them daily, talking for hours to the 4 youngins. The Latina tried to talk to her blonde, but she refused to because she knew Santana would just plead her to come back; So Brittany still had no actual contact with Santana, apart from Quinn's constant updates on her; the kids talking about what their converesations were about or Maribel and Silvestre relaying their daughters for her, in which Brittany would reply back to through her in-laws also. Brittany was secretly relieved after every update, she needed to know the brunette was doing ok.

After the 1 month, the media noticed the Pierce-Lopez family's withdrawal from public and soon caught onto their seperation. This put the entire family in headlines around the world, hurting the family greatly.

The kids did not ajust to their new home until 6 months later. Just like in Southhampton, the 4 siblings ruled not only McKinley but the whole of Lima. When it came near to the end of Kol's last year at Lima Heights Middle School, he was given a scholarship to Chaote & Rosemary Hall School, in Connecticut. Brittany needed to get Kol settled into the prestegious school but could only do so by travelling with him. She couldn't leave them in Lima by themselves and she didn't want to leave them with Santana's or her own parents because they had already done so much for them. thats when she made the phone call..

" Hello?_ "_ an irritated but exhausted voice answered the phone.

7 months and 11 days since she'd last heard that voice.. her heart stopped briefly at the answer before lightly replying with a small stutter.

"... H-Hey, its me."

* * *

**A/N: hey there, this is my first fanfic, and its real late here in New Zealand, so.. sorry if theres any mistakes or whatever. I'm real tired, and my 2 year old neice Izzie is asleep next to me, snoring...haha, just wanted to share that. but yeah.. to whatcha do.**

**Churrrr**


End file.
